


Wind

by Aki_Sei, Oberyn2206



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sei/pseuds/Aki_Sei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: Nhạc để feel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWppU0mmi6YXuống dòng rất nhiều TvTBut soreyCan’t help :vCảm ơn m con m-thừa-biết-m-đã làm-gì-mà!





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oberyn2206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/gifts).



> Nhạc để feel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWppU0mmi6Y  
> Xuống dòng rất nhiều TvT  
> But sorey  
> Can’t help :v
> 
> Cảm ơn m con m-thừa-biết-m-đã làm-gì-mà!

_Oh wind, the wind spoke…_

Vùng núi Transylvania

Đêm nhiều mây

Một tòa lâu đài to lớn tráng lệ

Khung cửa sổ mở toang

Gió

Vầng trăng tròn vành vạnh bị che phủ bởi một tầng mây mỏng, khiến những tia sáng heo hắt len lỏi qua được lớp màng che kia như sinh động hẳn lên. Chúng nhảy múa theo gợn mây để chiếu rọi từng trảng nhỏ trong khuôn viên rộng lớn của tòa lâu đài. Gió lướt qua mặt hồ, khiến mặt nước lăn tăn từng đợt sóng nhấp nhô. Gió như đùa giỡn với đám cỏ, khiến chúng nằm rạp xuống nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng đứng lên ngay. Gió thổi qua những tán cây, khiến chúng reo lên xào xạc, xào xạc.

Cơn gió đêm lành lạnh nhẹ thổi qua mái tóc dài của con người đứng bên khung cửa sổ bỏ ngỏ, khiến vài sợi tóc đen bóng tung bay nhẹ nhàng.

Ông nhắm mắt.

.

.

.

“Tóc bố rối hết rồi này” một giọng nói trẻ thơ non nớt nhẹ vang lên. “Bố mau vào đây” một thiên sứ, à không, một cậu bé với mái tóc bạch kim và đôi mắt sáng màu, vươn tay kéo người đàn ông bệ vệ kia vào trong, ấn ông xuống chiếc sô pha mềm mại màu đỏ rượu. Câu bé mau lẹ tót lên ghế, ra lệnh “Bố quay đầu lại đây, con chải tóc cho!”

Người đàn ông phì cười, ngồi yên để đứa bé thoải mái nghịch tóc mình.

Sau khi cậu bé xong xuôi, ông nhẹ nhàng quay người, ôm cậu bé vào lòng “Cảm ơn con”. Cậu bé cười khúc khích trong vòng tay cha mình. Lăn lộn chán chê, cậu bé đưa tay lên, bóp mũi cha mình “Cha đi ngủ sớm nhé, con đi ngủ trước đây.”, rồi vụt nhảy phắt ra khỏi lòng bố, vừa chạy ra khỏi cửa phòng vừa cười rúc rích. Người đàn ông nhìn theo hình bóng cậu bé con, trong đôi mắt xanh thẳm ăm ắp trìu mến cùng yêu thương.

.

Nhẹ đóng cửa phòng cậu bé, ông nhẹ nhàng sải bước trên hành lang dài rộng, cố không gây ra bất cứ tiếng động nào có thể đánh thức đứa trẻ xinh đẹp như thiên sứ đang say giấc nồng. Cậu bé là món quà tuyệt vời nhất mà cuộc đời này đã ban tặng cho ông, điều đẹp đẽ nhất thuộc về ông.

“Cọt kẹt”, tiếng của chiếc sô pha cũ kỹ vang lên giữa không gian tĩnh lặng khiến người đàn ông chú ý. Trên chiếc sô pha đỏ rượu, một bóng người phụ nữ mềm mại với mái tóc sáng màu, y hệt cậu bé, đang mỉm cười dịu dàng với ông. Có lẽ nàng đã ngồi đây khá lâu, vì chiếc đèn dầu cầm tay đã lụi tắt.

“Nàng ngồi đây lâu chưa? Có lạnh không, sao không khép cửa sổ lại?” người đàn ông đưa tay sửa chiếc khăn choàng xộc xệch do một cơn gió vừa thốc vào phòng trên vai người phụ nữ, rồi ông choàng thêm chiếc áo mình đang mặc lên bờ vai nhỏ nhắn, yếu ớt kia. Người phụ nữ nhẹ đưa tay lên, chạm vào gò má ông. Bàn tay nàng ấm áp trên da ông lành lạnh, đem đến một thứ xúc cảm tuyệt vời. Đôi mắt nàng đong đầy hạnh phúc, ôi đôi mắt biết cười mà ông luôn yêu quý, trân trọng. Nhẹ nhàng đưa tay níu lấy cổ chiếc áo to lớn, nàng đứng lên, cố nhón người hôn lên trán người đàn ông cao lớn, người đàn ông quan trọng nhất cuộc đời nàng, người mà nàng nguyện hiến dâng tất cả. “Em đi ngủ nhé” người phụ nữ mỉm cười hạnh phúc “Yêu anh”.

.

.

.

Một trận gió lớn lốc qua khung cửa sổ, thốc lên cả những cuộn rèm dày nặng, thổi tung cả mái tóc dài của người đàn ông. Mái tóc dài đen lấm tấm nhiều sợi bạc, như bầu trời đêm đen tuyền sâu thẳm huyền ảo, lấp lánh sao trời.

Chỉ có tiếng gió vi vu.

Đôi mắt xanh biếc ngập tràn bóng tối.

.

.

.

Màu đỏ.

Sắc đỏ dữ dội nhuốm ngập không gian.

Đôi mắt xanh biếc bình yên ngày nào giờ ngập tràn sắc đỏ.

Và nàng  
Nàng cũng nhuộm trong máu đỏ.

Mọi chờ đợi, chống chịu của nàng cuối cùng cũng đã được hồi đáp. Nàng đã chờ được đến lúc chàng đến với nàng, nhưng xui rủi thay, nàng sẽ phải rời xa chàng ngay bây giờ. Cơ thể nàng đau, nhưng trái tim nàng còn đau đớn hơn thế. Nàng không muốn phải rời đi. Không một chút nào.

Vì chàng.

Vì thiên sứ bé bỏng của hai người.

.

Màu đen.

Không gian quanh người đàn ông trở nên tăm tối hơn bao giờ hết.

Ánh sáng trong đôi mắt biết cười ấy đang dần tàn lụi.

Và ông  
Ông cảm thấy bản thân đang dần bị bóng tối nuốt chửng.

Mọi khắc khoải, cố gắng của ông đều bị bàn tay Tạo hóa trớ trêu phủ nhận. Ông đã kịp đến bên nàng, đã ngập chìm trong hi vọng sẽ cứu được nàng, nhưng xui rủi thay, vì ông, nàng sẽ phải rời bỏ cõi đời còn nhanh hơn nữa. Ông muốn đi cùng nàng. Rất muốn. Nhưng ông không thể.

Vì lời hứa với nàng.

Vì thiên sứ bé bỏng của hai người.

.

.

.

Bao đau đớn, thậm chí tủi nhục mà ông đã phải chống chịu, cuối cùng cũng nguôi ngoai ít nhiều khi ngắm nhìn bóng hình nho nhỏ đó từ từ lớn lên.

Mái tóc bạch kim cùng đôi mắt biết cười.

Ông có cảm giác như đang được hồi sinh, từng chút một.

“Nàng không cần phải lo lắng nữa rồi. Ta sẽ luôn bảo bọc món quà nàng để lại cho ta.”

Cơn gió yên bình nhẹ lướt qua, ấm áp. Như bàn tay nàng.

.

Ông đã làm sai điều gì?

Tại sao mọi chuyện lại trở nên tồi tệ như thế?

.

Màu đỏ.

Sắc đỏ dữ dội nhuốm ngập không gian.

Đôi mắt xanh đầy thương yêu giờ ngập tràn sắc đỏ.

Và con  
Con cũng nhuộm trong máu đỏ.

Mọi đau đớn, chịu đựng của con đáng lắm bố à. Bố luôn ôm con dịu dàng, vô cùng dịu dàng, như thể con vẫn còn là một đứa bé, khiến con cảm thấy vô cùng ấm áp và tuyệt đối an toàn. Con không muốn phải rời đi. Không một chút nào.

Vì bố mẹ.

Vì con mãi là thiên sứ bé bỏng của hai người.

.

Màu đen.

Không gian đang dần trở nên tươi sáng quanh bố đột ngột tối sầm.

Ánh sáng trong đôi mắt biết cười ấy đang dần tàn lụi.

Và bố  
Bố cảm thấy bản thân đang dần bị bóng tối nuốt chửng.

Mọi lo toan, cẩn trọng của bố, lại một lần nữa, bị bàn tay Tạo hóa trớ trêu phủ nhận. Bố đã hứa sẽ luôn bảo vệ con, bởi vì  con là báu vật của bố và mẹ. Đã bao lần ruột gan bố  quặn thắt khi thấy con khóc đòi mẹ, Herbert yêu  dấu của bố. Bố muốn đi cùng mẹ và con. Rất muốn. Nhưng bố không thể.

Bố phải trừng phạt bản thân mình.

Vì đã tạo ra quá nhiều sai lầm.

.

.

.

Cơn gió đêm lành lạnh nhẹ thổi qua mái tóc dài của con người đứng bên khung cửa sổ bỏ ngỏ, khiến vài sợi tóc đen bóng tung bay nhẹ nhàng.

Ông nhắm mắt.

Giấc mơ tươi đẹp ấy lại hiện về.

**Author's Note:**

> Nguồn cơn của cái fic:  
> Một ngày đẹp giời con bạn của tui gửi cho tui cái link này (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWppU0mmi6Y) và đôi dòng tin nhắn cảm cmn động  
> "now listen and read the lyrics while imagining this: What if Herbert had never made it to survive after being bitten and died tragically and this whole song is the Graf's feelings.  
> especially the last line of the lyrics."  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Good job my friend, good job...


End file.
